Sailor Moon; Neo Moon
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: Disaster has struck the Crystal City far into the future, and only one Sailor Scout has survived. Should she go against Pluto and warn the past about what is going to happen to prevent it? READ ON!(CHAPTER 4 NOW UP! Is the new Sailor Soldier the enemy?)


Sailor Moon; Neo Moon  
  
The scene was dark and depressing, blood was smeared over the stones and the rubble that lay all around. Whatever had happened here, had been massive, a wave of unmeasurable dark energy. One girl stood in the epicenter of this horrific event, the very place the crystal palace had stood mere hours before, busy and full of life and pure white energy of her mother's crystal of the moon. The Imperium Silver Crystal. Her sailor uniform was tattered, torn and charred. Her skin was bruised, scraped and bloody, her midnight blue eyes scanned over the ruins of her home and fresh tears streaked down her dirty face.   
Slowly she began walking, making her way over the rubble, her boots slipping on some of the smooth stone, unnaturally smooth from the wave of energy that had hit it. All of the Sailor Scouts combinded had been no match for this enemy. After all the centuries that they had protected the earth, through Queen Baryl's return, Ann and Allen, the Dark Moon and the Death Phantom, Heart Snatchers, and the many others that her protectors and her mother had told her about when she'd been a mere child, it ended like this.   
She felt a new wave of tears hit her with what she saw when she managed to climb over a pile of rubble, the Sailor Scouts, Inners and Outers, (minus Pluto of course), lay akwardly on the ground, over pieces of rubble, Sailor Jupiter lay with a piece of a pillar sticking through her. At that she closed her eyes, and let a sob escape passed her trembling lips, there was so much death, so much blood. Her eyes opened and she saw what she had been searching for, her parents. Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion, laying close, their hands intertwined with each others. They had fought to the very end, and never separated even in the time of their deaths. She fell to her knees beside them and wept. They were gone, her protectors and friends were gone, was she the only one left?  
She did not know how long she had wept over the bodies of her parents, time seemed to stand still as the hot wind blew grit against her skin, scratching at the already bloody surface of it. Though, she stood finally, she knew what she had to do, she would not leave any of their bodies out here to be left for scavangers and looters, if there were any. She would give them as best a buryial as she cold allow at such a time. It took her some time but she pulled the Sailor Scouts close to where her parent's lay, placing Sailor Mars the closest to her mother since they had been best friends, despite the arguments they always had shared. She left a space between her father and Sailor Saturn, and she wiped her eyes as she finished placing the stones over their bodies, giving them a simple, yet somewhat efficiant tomb to rest in. She turned and began her search for the body of the last one, hoping with the faintest of hopes that she was not alone here.  
Her search did not take long, for the body of the last Sailor Scout other than herself was not far from the others. Strands of pink hair were what caught her attention and she knelt beside the girl, the heir to Crystal Tokyo, the city that was no more. She hugged her tightly and whimpered.  
"Oh Rini...I'm so sorry..." she said in a whisper, then the unimaginable happened. The girl in her arms stirred and placed a hand on the side of her face. The Sailor Scout looked down into the innocent face of Sailor Minimoon and once again more tears slid down her face.  
"Do not worry, this is not your fault that you surrvived...please...take the crystal, and go and warn those in the past, it is all we can do, but don't come back here," Rini said her voice choaked and strained.   
"Not come back? This is my home...needless of how it is," the girl protested as she picked her up and carried her towards where she had burried the others. Her hope had been for naught, Sailor Minimoon would soon join the other Sailor Scouts, and she would be left alone to grieve them all. She placed her between where her father and Sailor Saturn were and she sobbed.  
"Do not cry for me, I give...give you this," she said slowly holding up a tiny key, then handing her the broach with the Silver Crystal in it, "go to the past and try to save their future, if not ours," she said and kissed the Sailor Scout's forehead, before her eyes closed and her last breath of air was taken. The girl choaked back a sob as she set Sailor Minimoon down beside her loved ones and her family and covered her with rocks as well. She truly was alone now, she did not know who to go to for councel. She did not know if Sailor Pluto still lived or not, and the Starlights her parents had talked about lived far off, and she didn't know if they had lived as long as the Sailor Scouts and Neo Queen Serenity and her husband.   
With another choaked sob she held the crystal to her chest and it seemed to seep into her body and she cried out as the key that Rini had given her glowed a bright pink. Her eyes closed slowly, she felt warm, comforted almost, though she did not know how that could be in such a time when she felt her heart and soul had been ripped into two. She let herself be lifted off the ground and she took one last look back to her home, that had been destroyed in less than an hour. Her last conscious thought was her promise to save the future, if not theirs, someone elses, so that this horrible even would never happen. 


End file.
